Homophones in Monotones
by jazzybabies
Summary: I DONT OWN HTF OKAY JUST A FANFIC FOR THE SHOW


Um, so, this is my first story on here. It's that great, I worked on it for like, an hour or so. Whatever. I DO NOT  OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS! I just love the show and I want to show that love by writing a fanfic. So there. Anyways, I hope you like it, and um yeah.

* * *

Homophones in Monotones:

*Cuddles*

Ok, like what the heck? I was nearly late to school, all because I didn't see a crack in the sidewalk and I tripped on it. My best friend didn't ride to school with me because he had to finish an essay early before school. And out of anybody, the dork with the purple hair, not Toothy, but the quiet one, walked over to me and decided its fine to walk to school with me. It's not. And to add to this horrible day, which was a Monday, of course, I totally forgot my favorite headphones, so I'm stuck with the crappy ones I got that came with my phone. Jesus, can this day get _ANY _worse?

*Sniffles*

Today was Monday, and it's 7:38 am. I'm sitting in my seat, which is exactly in the second row, four seats to the left *there are nine seats in each row, and there are five rows). It's one minute before Cuddles barges through the classroom door. Note that all the girls wish they could date Cuddles, and he is considered the most popular kid in 8th grade. Cuddles is always late, and the teacher has gotten used to it, so he just grunts and tells him to take his seat, which is two seats to the right of mine. A couple seconds after he sits down, the bell rings. Our teacher tells us to read the board and get out the supplies that are written down, and these are the supplies: pencil/ red pen, lab book, homework, and notes from yesterday. I can hear Cuddles groan, "Ah, I forgot to do the homework!" And I just rolled my eyes, because he says this nearly every day in the other periods I have with him. He's said this probably five times in science though, because the teacher said he'll be seeing him at lunch, and that means I won't be seeing him at lunch, which is like an angel just flew me up to heaven.

*Toothy*

I didn't get my essay for History done, and I kinda wish I went walking with Cuddles instead, because it's not like my grade will go up that high even if I did do it. I told Cuddles next time I would either remember to do it or not do it. Anyways, I was able to talk to him second period, which was Language. I kinda enjoy Language, but it's most likely because my grade is a B- in that class. Cuddles told me that he tripped over a curb or something and that he forgot his earphones and that he has lunch detention. Usually, we'll both get after-school detention, but I guess he didn't do science homework for a while, because a kid I know didn't do Science homework for a while.

*Giggles*

OK so Cuddles is being a real pain today. He didn't even say hi in the morning, which I _guess _is okay, but he should at least pass me a note or something? It's like he didn't even notice me. I have him second period, but he sits on the other side of the classroom. I kept thinking on how to get his attention, but then the teacher called my name and asked me about homo somethings. I don't even know. All I know is I felt like a complete idiot when I said, "Is that a gay person or something?" God, just kill me now.

*Nutty*

I near almost died in second period. Giggles said a homophone was "a gay person". I mean, I don't really know what a homophone is myself, but out of anything else she could've said... a gay person! I accidentally laughed out loud, but really loud, and the whole class was staring at me. I didn't care. The teacher told us that a homophone was a word that can have two totally different definitions. Sniffles leaned toward me and whispered in my ear, "I have an example of a homophone: Sometimes, I just really want to hit Cuddles in the head with a bat, but a very kind bat told me not to." Then he laughed as if he told a joke. Sniffles always hates on Cuddles, but I don't mind or tell. All I mind and care about is when the teacher isn't looking so I can shove some candy in my mouth.

*Cuddles*

Once I heard the definition of a homophone, I thought of one. "I have an example of-" the teacher interrupted me and said any comments must be approved after you raised your hand. So I raised my hand and the teacher called on me, "I have an example of a homophone: The lame old man across my street was wearing a lame jacket." And I folded my arms, proud of myself. The teacher asked if there were any other volunteers, and there were. Here's three others:

Petunia said, "I considered dating a guy named Mime, which reminds me of when my dad comes home from work and says 'hello dear' to my mom." And Toothy joined in and said, "When I tripped while wearing my mom's high heel and broke my ankle, I had to go to the doctor so that he could heal me." And Nutty said (and I'm surprised he didn't get detention or anything really), "Heh, I think Flippy likes Flaky's butt, but he's too embarrassed to tell her. " And he laughed and almost fell out of his chair, but I saw Flippy glare at him and word out something I couldn't really tell. I wish I would've done my homework so that I wouldn't have detention and I could go see Nutty get beat up.

LATER ON…..

*Cuddles*

After second period, the rest of the day seemed to go out pretty smoothly. And I didn't mind getting the detention, because it turns out Flippy and Nutty fought after school,(really it was Nutty getting beat up, because they didn't go around saying they could beat each other up), and I got to see that. It was okay, Nutty is surprisingly strong for someone who only eats candy, and he eats it all the time. But all he did was climb the tree and jump down on Flippy, but that didn't work because Flippy punched him in the face and gave him a bloody nose. The fight was only about 5 minutes, but there was a bit of fist fighting in the beginning, but whatever. Nutty got up after being punched and wiped his nose and walked away. Toothy and I walked home after that and stayed up late texting each other. I hope these three weeks go by fast, but I kinda _don't_ wanna leave school. I don't know… I just like all the drama and socializing in school. But summer is still awesome, no doubt about that.


End file.
